


Tell me your past, please.

by drunkdeity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Red Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdeity/pseuds/drunkdeity
Summary: Peter Quill manages to get Natasha Romanoff to open up about where she came from and what made her, well her.
Relationships: Black Widow/Starlord
Kudos: 2





	Tell me your past, please.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda an ongoing series that I started from my Tumblr but I am just continuing it here for funsies. It is really just a series of one shots showing off Natasha's life and the journey she could possibly go through if Thanos wasn't a factor.

Peter Quill leans forward a bit in his seat with a more intense look on his face then usual. "So Nat, can you tell me the full story?" In the only response she can muster is a maintained look of shock, and a bit of anxiety. He takes one of her hands. "Please just understand that I want to know what goes on in your head. What the nightmares are about so I can say or do **anything **that can comfort you when those happen."  
"It is a long story." Nat bites her lip a bit. "Way too long..."  
"If you think it will change my view of you, it won't." Quill shakes his head a bit. "Trust me, all of us here have a bad past."  
"Do you promise?" He gives a nod and she gives a slight one in response. "I will start from the beginning then."

_"It was a bitter cold day in Stalingrad when all the girls in the orphanage where lined up for inspection by government personnel for reasons unknown to everyone. There in it all stood, me, Natalia at only eight years old clutching a baby doll that was the last thing from her mother-"_

Quill interrupts almost immediately, "why are you speaking third person?"  
"It helps me feel better and almost feels like all of this wasn't me, like a bad dream."  
"That...... makes a lot of sense."

"_The girls were all thoroughly inspected from looks to medical records. No one here was chosen but Natalia so she turned to her left and said goodbye to a friend that she doesn't even remember at this point. The men ushered her out of the building into the cold then immediately into a vehicle with a bag pulled over her head. She sat there for hours clutching the doll in her arms tighter and tighter as the journey went on. Eventually she could feel the vehicle being stopped and a lot of commotion and then the bag is pulled off to show vast expanses of blinding white and the only thing sticking out was a palace type building with a bonfire outside. She was pushed to the group of other girls that was standing there watching the fire crying. Almost immediately the doll was ripped from her arms then tossed into the fire. Natalia started crying hysterically then one of the men hit her and told her to shut up. So there she stood watching the only thing she owned being burned. Once every single girl was there... all twenty eight of them... they were led inside of the building and given uniforms and shown to dorms. Here the first meeting happened with Zima, the man who will watch over these young girls and make them into what they were supposed to be. The routine became the same day in and day out, wake up, go to lessons, eat, physical training, ballet, more lessons, eat, music, bed."_

"What were these lessons?"  
"Languages, politics-"  
"Ah so boring stuff?"  
"I didn't finish. Weaponry, how to kill a man with your bare hands, and the like."  
"**Oh.**"

_"In the first week a girl died from exhaustion. Only a different death occurred later on. This repeated for years until every girl hit sixteen and the count of the alive was at twenty six. The one change was a single group photograph taken of everyone before leaving. This was about to drastically change. Everyone was loaded into vehicles, heads covered once again but hands cuffed this time. They were all outside briefly then loaded onto a rocking boat. This journey lasted for long enough it didn't even seem like the same day by arrival. Once the covering was removed everyone was inside a dimly lit corridor and red lights emanating from the doors that were open and a stench of pure rot coming further in from the building. The director of this program stood tall and over all of them looking unimpressed, Zima to his left. The words he said will stick with everyone there until death.  
__'Welcome to the Red Rooms. If you are wondering about the name it comes from the fact that blood never washes away. May the best survive.'_  
At this point Natalia has made a 'friend', Anna. The two of them shared a glance while various guards led them through a twisting maze of hallways going in directions that is nearly impossible to remember. The routine here became brutal and even longer hours. Made to push everyone to the brink, then add in the factors of drugs to make the girls reliant on the guards for everything. The routine became wake up, physical training, lessons, ballet, physical training, lessons, music, eat, ballet, and then bed. However the routine only changed when you fucked up or you were Natalia. Being Natalia means showers when Zima was coming back for a visit. He got attached to her in the worst way, to the point where he manipulated her into only listening to him. The fucking up portion involves being in the Red Rooms themselves. The torture chambers themselves where they used us in any way they can. Being punched, stabbed, experimented on. Sexually tortured was the most common with certain guards. They destroyed any sense of purity that remained in the girls..."

"So.... your scars......."  
"The majority of them came from the Rooms, yes."  
"Nat I am so sorry." Quill tears up a bit.  
"We can stop if you want."  
He gives a bit of a nod and pulls Natasha into his arms and holds her tightly. "You deserved **none** of that."  
"It is what we got."  



End file.
